20 PNS
|image1=20 PNS logo.png |caption1= |members=MKF2018 Nox in a Box Orange J.A. Mouse Like The Cheese Book Rectangle Spike Red Coin |first_used=VBCB 1 |last_used= |leader= }}20 PNS is a team in Very Big Computer Battle. Coverage In VBCB 1, Rectangle Spike accuses the challenge as boring, with MKF2018 opposing. Mouse Like The Cheese Book (disguised as Stopwatch) accidentally starts his timer. This causes MKF2018 into saying that Mouse Like The Cheese Book is the fake. Mouse Like The Cheese Book transforms into Stopwatch, making 20 PNS safe placing 2/5. In Number of people's room, Mouse Like The Cheese Book disguises as 19 he exposes himself and tells the team "they better not" before getting interrupted by PS Touch pointing out that 19 is the fake. This transforms 19 into Mouse Like The Cheese Book, making Number of people safe. In VBCB 2, each member gets onto the plane given to the team. Once they start flying, they start to lower. Later on, Rectangle Spike tells the team again that riding the plane is boring, with MKF2018 disagreeing. A crashed their plane, making 20 PNS and 3 other teams safe. In VBCB 3, each team member gets onto the swing given. When Nox in a Box sees Megan's strategy, he suggests the team to start trying to catch up to them. However, when reaching to their second swing, Matthew's Book throws a time bomb onto the team's swing. This kills all of the team members, making 20 PNS lose the challenge since no one was alive to keep swinging. In VBCB 4, Megan tells Triangle to recover everyone on the team. He recovers Nox in a Box, Mouse Like The Cheese Book and Red Coin. This triggers the elimination place to appear where they were recovered. Rectangle Spike takes the blame on MKF2018 for losing the challenge. Orange J.A. asks how many votes, with Triangle replying 400245. Rectangle Spike is called to be the first one safe, earning him a slice of pizza. Mouse Like The Cheese Book, Nox in a Box and Orange J.A. are safe. Triangle then tells the team MKF2018 is eliminated. MKF2018 tells Triangle that he can't do that, then MKF2018 gets sucked up into Triangle. In the challenge, London and Mouse Like The Cheese Book are seen next to each other throwing a ball. Then it's revealed that 20 PNS and A are the bottom 2. Yellow Doggie Bone throws Watering Can into their basket, making 20 PNS lose again. Mouse Like The Cheese Book insults Collar by calling her dumb and saying she can't count to 3. Collar says otherwise. In VBCB 5, Orange J.A. asks Triangle how much votes, with him responding 500944 votes being cast. Nox in a Box is the first safe, earning him a cookie. Rectangle Spike and Red Coin are then revealed safe. Orange J.A. and Mouse Like The Cheese Book are then seen in a double screen. Mouse Like The Cheese Book suddenly gets a cookie on his face, revealing that Orange J.A. is eliminated. Orange J.A. then gets sucked up into Triangle. Once done, Triangle then transforms into Plus, the new host. This frees all of the eliminated contestants before getting sucked back in. In the challenge, 20 PNS and Number of people are revealed the bottom 2. Rectangle Spike is seen trapped in Collar with PS Touch encouraging her. Collar then runs to the flags, making 20 PNS safe since 19 was still dead at the time. In VBCB 6, none of their members were able to reach the exit. However, since all of A's members drowned first, this made 20 PNS safe. Members Placings in each challenge Category:Teams